The Witch's Collar
by nine-tailedDante
Summary: AU. A regular teenage boy was getting ready for his 6th year of Hogwarts. He lived a normal life with his family. There were no dark lords terrorizing the world. Like most boys his age there was a girl he dreamed of all the time. The perfect angel. However, what would happen if the perfect girl turned out to be a cruel and evil bitch that tried to make his life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I regretfully do not own Harry Potter, if i had his parents wouldn't have encouraged him so readily to walk to his death.

* * *

A young boy of the age of 16, was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dreams of boys that age were filled with girls flirting with them. In this one dream the young boy was with a beautiful Asian girl. She was sitting in his lap whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he was slowly massaging one of her growing breasts. The young boy makes his move and begins to tilt his head towards hers. He is about to kiss the lovely girl he has dreamt of for so many times. Their lips are about to touch…

*knock knock knock* *pound pound pound *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! WAKE UP OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND CAST AN AGUAMENTI SPELL ON YOU." yelled by a feminine voice.

Harry suddenly awakens from his dream because of his mother's yelling. He softly curses, "No! I was so close this time".

*pound pound pound *

"Harry! Are you awake?"

"Yes mom. I'm awake" sighed Harry.

Harry slowly sits up on his bed and looks around. He sees his trunk at the foot of his bed. He remembers today is the start of his 6th year of Hogwarts.

"Ug. Another year of school… Guess I should get ready".

Harry picks up his clothes for the day and heads to his bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

After completing his morning routine, Harry walked downstairs to the dining room and finds his family already sitting at their seats. At the head of the table, his father James Potter was reading the daily prophet and was having his his morning coffee in his other hand. His father was a good looking man with his slicked up hair. His father was a senior auror who was well known to get his man. He was quite popular with his coworkers and friends. James loved his son but was disappointed that Harry was not more like him.

To his right, Harry's mother, Lily Potter was eating some toast while chatting with her daughter. Lily was a beautiful woman who still had the looks of her youth. Her body was still tight and fit from all of the yoga exercising she did. But it was her eyes that would make every man melt. She had these piercing green eyes that could see into a person's soul. Harry had overheard from many of his classmates that his mother was a MILF. Everyone said that Harry inherited her eyes.

Lily loved Harry very much. She had always doted over him. She was quite over protective of him which annoyed James as Harry got older.

Across from Lily was Harry's older sister by a year, Rose Potter. Rose was the spitting image of her mother except for her smaller chest. However, Rose did have a good size bust and cleavage that Harry saw when she would wear a bathing suit or tank top. Harry would never admit it to others but he had dreams of Rose too.

Harry believed his sister would purposefully tease him by wearing tight and short clothes. Then she would claim he was a perv for looking at his own sister. Ever since they were kids, Harry and Rose were always fighting and arguing. Harry didn't understand why Rose was always picking on him but she would always try to get Harry in trouble. She had perfected the innocent act and would trick their father that Harry was the troublemaker. Rose was a daddy's girl. Whatever she wanted she could get her father to get for her.

She was also voted the most beautiful girl at school by all the guys. Every male student would do anything to be her boyfriend. She knew this and controlled the male population. She manipulated boys into doing what she wanted to do.

Rose stopped eating her yogurt and noticed that her annoying brother had just walked down the stairs. "Well if it isn't the lonely perv. Finally decided to wake up from your wet dream with Cho Chang?" teased Rose.

Harry's face turned red from embarrassment and gave his sister an angry glare. "Shut your pie hole, you skank." growled Harry.

James put down the paper and yelled at Harry to watch his language and to be nicer to Rose. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at his seat next to Rose. He poured a bowl of cereal and milk and picked up some bacon. The Potters continued their breakfast until it hit 630am.

"Alright kids. Time to head to the Hogwarts Express. " said James.

* * *

The Potters arrived at platform 9 ¾ along with many other wizarding families. James and Lily said their goodbyes to their children. Rose and Harry hugged their parents and boarded the train.

"Alright loser. Get lost. I can't be seen with you." said Rose. Rose then noticed a few of her friends and ran over to them. They entered a cabin and started to gossip.

Harry just sighed and started to walk through the train trying to find an empty cabin. Along the way in one of the cabins he saw an angel in his eyes. It was Cho Chang and she was with a bunch of her friends laughing and talking.

Harry just stopped and stared at her. Cho looked up and saw Harry staring. She smiled and laughed when her friends whispered something into her ear. They pointed and laughed at him.

Harry was embarrassed and ran pass the cabin. He overheard Cho ask one of her friends why that loser Potter boy was always staring at her. Harry was broken-hearted but held back his tears

He finally found an empty cabin near the back of the train. Unlike his father and sister, Harry was not a social butterfly. He did not make many friends and preferred to be by himself. Harry sat down on the bench and looked out the window.

The train made its final horn blow and starts to move. Harry felt relieved that no one entered the cabin and thought he could have a nice quiet train ride. He took a book out that he found at the family library. It was a book about the secrets of the Hogwarts castle. It described many secret corridors, hidden rooms, and other mysteries.

One mystery Harry was reading about was a room that would grant the wish of the user. The room was called the Room of Requirement. It was located by a tapestry of a wizard who tried to train trolls. Harry thought the room could be useful if he found it and use as a private room.

Nearing the end of the ride, Harry pulled out his Hogwarts robes and put them on. He straighten out his blue tie and made sure his Ravenclaw emblem was clean. He remembered his sorting and how everyone was shocked when he ended up in Ravenclaw. The Potter family had always been in Gryffindor and everyone expected he would be as well.

Harry was confused at first but as the years went along he accepted that Ravenclaw was the right house for him. Harry was ranked second grades wise in his year. Only Hermione Granger had better grades than him.

Harry enjoyed to study and learn new magics. He became quite adept at learning new spells and potion making. Even Professor Snape had to admit that Harry was quite skilled.

As much as Harry was skilled in his studies he was not the same way socially. Many of his classmates were jealous of him or did not even notice him. Harry kept to himself even from his housemates. Because of his social ineptitude Harry could not find a girlfriend. Most girls found Harry odd and stayed away from him. Due to the lack of interaction with others, Harry did not learn how to socialize with others. What Harry did know was what he read from books in his family library. Most of the books were about how wizards were the superior gender and how witches should be obedient to them.

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the train station and Harry got his trunk.

"Sigh… here goes another year." said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The excessive horizontal lines are because it keeps editing out the dashes that i normally use to separate out the story when I edit it.

* * *

A few weeks into the semester had already been completed. Everything was the same for Harry. Go to classes, study, stare at Cho during meals. Rinse and repeat. The occasional argument with his sister Rose would occur if they crossed paths in the hallways. But the same quiet and uneventful days passed as they have for the last 5 years.

However, on the Friday of this week, Harry was walking back to the Ravenclaw dormitory from Charms class when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his mouth went dry. The hand that tapped his shoulder belong to Cho Chang. She smiled at Harry and started to speak to him. Harry was in shock and did not move.

"Harry? Hello? Are you gonna be able to make it?" said Cho.

Harry snapped out off his stupor.

"Huh? I'm sorry. Can you say that again?" said Harry.

Cho rolled her eyes.

"I said a bunch of us Ravenclaws are having a party tonight at 9PM in the abandoned classroom on the 3rd floor. I was hoping you could make it." said Cho.

Harry blinked a bunch of times. He could not believe Cho Chang just asked him out to a party.

"Uuuhhh… Yea… SuSure. I'll be there." said Harry.

"Perfect. See ya then." said Cho.

As Cho walked away she had an evil smirk.

* * *

Harry still couldn't believe he was invited to a party. Not knowing what to wear he just put on a polo shirt and jeans. He arrived at the classroom and knocked on the door but there was no response.

Harry slowly opened the door and entered the class room. The room was dark and Harry couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Stupefy" yelled a voice from the corner of the room.

A red flash streaked across the room and hit Harry in the chest.

Harry collapsed on the floor.

* * *

A huge headache was pounding inside Harry's head. Lights, laughter, and chatter started to come into Harry's mind.

"Huh… What's going on?" said Harry.

"Well it looks like the sleeping pervert is awake" said a male voice.

Harry turned his head towards the voice and saw it was Cedric Diggory. Around him were some other Hogwarts students. The ones Harry recognized were Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Sue Li, and Katie Bell. Behind Cedric was Cho sitting down and staring at Harry.

Harry tried to move but found that he was tied down to a chair.

"What is going on? Why am I tied up?" said Harry.

"You see Potter. My girl has told me that you have been creeping her out and she wants me to take care of the problem. So that's what I'm going to do." said Cedric.

Cedric then punches Harry across the face and in the stomach.

Harry saw stars and lost his breath. He had never been in a fight and the pain he was experiencing now was a first.

The other girls were laughing at Harry and calling him names. The girls then started to pick up something from a basket. It look like eggs and tomatoes. They then started to pelt Harry with them.

"Please Stop. Why are you doing this to me?" cries Harry.

Cho stood up from her seat. She slowly walked to Harry. She knelt down to Harry's level and she smiled at him.

Harry thought Cho was going to help him but then she slapped him across the face.

"Potter. You have been staring at me for years. Do you know how creepy that is? I know you have always wanted me. But there is no way I would date such a pathetic loser like you." said Cho.

Cho laughed at Harry and poured a bottle of some rancid smelling liquid over Harry's head.

"Potter, this your only warning. Stay away from Cho or else. Come on, let's get out of hear. If smells terrible. " said Cedric.

The group laughed and left Harry in the room. Harry was in pain. Not just physically but mentally as well. He couldn't believe Cho would do this to him. The angel that he always thought she was turned out to be a cruel ass bitch.

Sadness turned to anger. Harry was mad at Cedric and the rest of Cho's group. But he was really pissed at Cho. The way that Cho disrespected and embarrassed him was too much. For the first time Harry wanted revenge. He wanted to put Cho in her place like how he read it in the books.

Harry managed to loosen the ropes and was able to free himself. He slowly leaves the room and walks toward the 7th floor where the Barnabas tapestry was.

Harry had figured out that this was the tapestry that the book he read on the train mentioned. He thought about what he wanted and finally made his wish. He paced back and forth three times in front of the tapestry and a door appeared on the wall across from the tapestry.

Harry opened the door and stepped in. Inside this new room was a podium with a book and bottle on top. He walks slowly up to the podium and reads the title of the book.

"The Witch's Collar"

Next to the book the potion bottle was labeled cleanser. Harry takes the bottle and pours the bottle onto himself and the vile liquid that Cho had poured on him had disappeared. The stench was gone as well.

"Much better" said Harry.

Harry then reaches out to the book and opens it. As soon as Harry touched the book a blinding light appeared.

As fast as the light appeared it disappeared just as quickly. Harry then looked down on the first page and some writing appeared.

"This is the journal of Andrew Pavlov. If you have found this book that means you have made a wish to Hogwarts to find a means to exact revenge on women who have wronged you.

Like you I was ridiculed and bullied by the female gender. I spent my many years as a student of Hogwarts trying to exact my revenge on the girls that made my life miserable.

I finally was able to find a way to put them in their place and become the master of my own destiny. I created the witch's collar. It is a simple yet complex magical item.

The collar allows the creator to bind a witch to be their slave. However, it cannot change the witch's personality. It does not have the power to immediately change a witch. But it does not need to. That is where the fun is. You will be able to use the collar to help manipulate the witch into becoming your personal slave. The collar will assist you with training the witch into the obedient slut slave she should be. You could say it is a conditioning tool.

Let me give a quick run through of what the collar can do. The collar must be locked around the girl's neck first.

The collar can cause extreme pain to the witch. The effect are similar to the cruciatus curse.

The collar can cause extreme pleasure to the witch. The effects are similar to female masturbation and orgasm but on a much higher scale.

The collar can prevent a witch from reaching an orgasm.

The collar prevents the witch from being able to speak about the collar and her master to others except if the master allows it.

The collar can force the witch to speak truthfully.

The collar can manipulate parts of the witch's body. (this spell took awhile to perfect but I am quite proud of it).

The collar allows the master to be able to spy on the witch when they are separated.

The collar only works on females.

These are just some of the main properties of the collar. There are other features that will be discussed further into the book. It is your job to show the witch the error of her ways and convert her to be your willing slut slave. The how I will leave to you. Be as creative as you wish. I will leave some helpful tips that I used during my days if you are stumped.

I have also left you a sample collar for you to use as a guide for making your own. Please know this collar no longer works. Continue onto page 10 for detailed instructions on creating your own collars. I have left some helpful notes if you need them.

I wish you luck on your revenge and may the sluts always be ready to obey and pleasure you.

-Andre Pavlov

Harry stood there in complete shock. He was not sure if this was real or not. Not sure if this is what he wished for. Harry was remembering what he asked Hogwarts in his mind.

"I want revenge on Cho and the other girls. I want them to know what it feels like to be embarrassed. I want to be the one that puts them in their place!" thought Harry.

"Oh and something to get rid of this smell would be nice too" thought Harry after he smelled the vomit inducing odor again.

Harry's attention came back to the room and book.

"I guess that is what I wished for. But do I want to enslave the girls? Is that going too far?" asked Harry.

The room glowed and a flash of light appeared. Harry felt a little weight on his shoulders. He then noticed a small version of himself with angel wings and halo on his right shoulder. Then he saw another version of himself on his left shoulder but he had devil horns and a tail.

"Harry. You are better than this. Revenge is not the way to go." said the angelic Harry.

"Mate. Those girls, Cedric and Cho deserve it. They tricked you. They tied you up and embarrassed you. Cho called you pathetic and a loser. She doused you with some nasty sludge. You did nothing to them. Do you remember all of them laughing at you?" said the devil Harry.

Harry remembered all of them laughing at him and the anger started to bubble up in him again.

The angelic Harry also looked angry.

"Screw it. Those girls deserve it. Do it Harry. You should be the one that changes them into your devoted love slaves." said angelic Harry.

The angelic Harry's features were changing into the devil's version.

"You know what? You guys are right." said the real Harry.

Harry picked up the book. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down. Harry started to go through the book and make plans for his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: By the way this story is Mostly written by Taiga. I'll probably continue it since he hasn't added to it in like a year or 2.

* * *

If one thought that Harry would change his mind and not go after Cho and the other girls, they would be wrong. For any chance of forgiveness was lost the days after the ambush.

Cho and her click continued to mock and ridicule Harry in the hallways when no one was around. Cho had to keep her reputation of being a good girl up so no one could know how much of a bitch she really was.

This only reinforced Harry's desire for revenge. It had been a week since Harry had fully read The Witch's Collar and was about done creating his first collar.

The collar was quite difficult to create. The materials required took some time to acquire. Harry had to sneak around the school supply rooms to procure some of the more rare items. Thankfully Harry was an excellent student in runes and enchantments as the ritual to power the collar was quite complex.

The final ingredients were a strand of hair from Cho and Harry's own blood. Harry obtained Cho's hair during one of their bullying encounters.

The Room of Requirement assisted Harry by creating the necessary environment for the ritual. Harry laid out the rune stones in a circle and placed the collar he crafted in the middle. Cho's hair was tied to the collar.

Harry had made sure he memorized the spell chants and began the ritual. As he started to chant and perform the intricate wand movements, the rune stones started to glow bright and hot. Harry then takes out a ritual knife and carefully pricks his index finger. He holds his finger over the collar and continues his chanting.

The drop of blood slowly falls from his finger and onto the collar. The rune stones flash a bright light and Harry stops his chanting. He falls to his knees from the exhaustion.

Harry looks at the middle of the ritual circle and sees the runes on the collar that he engraved were glowing.

"Did it work?" said a tired Harry.

Harry got up and picked up the collar. He examined the collar and concluded that it looks exactly like the sample collar Andre had left him. But the only way to be sure was to test it.

* * *

While Harry was creating the collar, he was also trying to think of a way to get the collar on Cho. He couldn't just walk up to her and put it on. She always had Cedric and her friends around her.

Then an idea sparked in Harry's mind. There was a time when Cho was by herself. Cho had a reputation of being a very good student. Not as good as Harry but still near the top. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Her family required her to have good grades. So she would always study by herself at the library during Friday nights. She had her friends leave her so she wouldn't be distracted.

Harry knew she would study alone as he was usually in the library himself. This would be the perfect time to ambush her. He would stun her and use his invisibility cloak to hide her. Then bring her to room where her training would begin.

It was Friday night and Harry had setup a table full of books that he could hide behind. There was a small gap with a direct line of sight to the table that Cho always sat at. Thankfully Cho preferred to sit near the back where there was barely any people.

The butterflies in Harry's stomach were going crazy. He was quite nervous. So many things could go wrong. Cho might not show up. His stupify spell could miss. Someone might see him cast the spell. The scenarios of failure kept running through his mind.

Then all of a sudden Harry hears a chair being pulled. He looks through the gap and sees Cho setting up her books for study.

"Ok. She's here. Now to let her get comfortable so her guard goes down" thought Harry.

Harry waited around 30 minutes. Cho was deep in her studies. Reading and making notes.

Harry looked around a tenth time to make sure no one was around. It was more empty than usual.

"It's now or never. Man up and just do it." thought Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and quietly got up. He moved around some bookshelves until he was behind the one Cho was sitting by. Harry took his wand out and placed it in the gap between two books. He aimed his wand at Cho. His heart was thumping quickly and he was dripping sweat. He took a deep breath and then whispered "Stupify".

The flash of the spell was covered up by the books and the spell hit its mark. Cho fell forward onto the table. Harry then quickly walked towards Cho and started to pack up her stuff into her bag.

Harry then took out his cloak and cast the levitation spell on Cho and her bag. He threw the cloak over her and she disappeared from sight. Harry then slowly made his way out of the library while keeping the levitation spell activated.

Once out of the library he started to move quickly to the Room of Requirement. He made it inside and closed the door. He removed the cloak and saw that Cho was still unconscious.

Harry then lowered her onto a chair and tied her up. The same way they did to him. He walked over to the table and picked up the collar he made just for her. He pulled open the latch and walked back towards Cho.

Harry was about to put the collar on but then stopped. His conscience was telling him not to do this. If he put the collar on there was no turning back.

"Maybe if I wake her up and she apologizes I can forgive her. I can obliviate her memory afterwards so she won't remember me kidnapping her." said Harry.

"Enervate" casted by Harry.

Cho slowly woke up from her sleep.

"What happen? Where am I?" said a groggy Cho.

"Hi Cho." said Harry.

"Potter. What's going on? Why am I tied up?" said Cho.

"You are here because I am giving you a chance to apologize for torturing me this last week. All you need to do is apologize and I can forgive you." said Harry.

Cho snorted at Harry.

"You pathetic loser. Apologize? Why would I apologize to a worthless piece of crap? If you thought I was torturing you before wait till I get free. I'm going to have Cedric pound you to the ground and all my friends are going to…" said Cho.

"Silencio" yelled Harry.

Harry was physically upset. The anger in him was bubbling up again. He cast the silencing spell on Cho to shut her up.

"You really are a cruel heartless bitch aren't you." said Harry.

The voice that had told Harry not to enslave Cho was no longer there. Only the voice that said she deserves it was heard .

"I was willing to forgive you but now it's clear that I will have to teach you a few lessons of humility and respect." said Harry.

Cho continued to glare at Harry but was getting a little nervous the way Harry was acting now.

Harry raised the collar towards Cho.

"Do you know what this is Cho?" asked Harry.

Cho refused to acknowledge the question. She kept trying to curse and yell at Harry but the silencing spell was still active.

"No? Well let me tell you. You see after that night where you and your delinquent friends ambushed me, I wanted to exact revenge on you. Hogwarts being the magical school that helps its student when they ask responded to my wish. It brought me to a book. This book is quite special. The book is called The Witch's Collar." said Harry.

Harry was now pacing back and forth in front of Cho. Cho stopped trying to yell at Harry and was listening.

"You see, this is no ordinary collar. It was created by a wizard who was also disrespected by witches. He felt that these witches needed to be… reeducated. So he created the collar as a teaching tool. It can either reward for positive responses or punish for incorrect behavior. The collar also has some other features but that is for future lessons." explained Harry.

"This all could have been avoided if you just apologized before but now it seems I must educate you. Do you have anything to say before we begin?" said Harry.

Cho started to speak and her lips were moving non stop.

"Oh sorry. Let me fix that. Finite" said Harry as he cast the counter spell.

"Potter! You are not only a loser but you are crazy. I'm going to make sure you go to Azkaban and have your soul torn out by the dementors." said Cho.

"Still defiant and disobedient. I will have to put you in your place. Please know this will be more unpleasant for you than it will be for me." said Harry with a smirk.

Harry walked to the back of Cho and put the collar around her neck. Cho started to scream and tried to get away but the ropes were too tight.

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you." said Harry.

Harry closed the latch on the collar. He then took the lock which had HP engraved on it and closed it through the latch. Once the lock clicked in, the collar runes glowed and the collar itself tightened around Cho's neck. Not to the point of choking her but enough so she could not take it off.

Cho felt a little odd after the collar locked in. Her magic felt different but her mind was still there.

"So how do you feel? Be honest." said Harry.

Cho was about to yell and rant at Harry but instead she says "I'm scared. I don't like this. I want to leave. Please don't hurt me".

Cho did not understand why she said that. She did not want Harry to know she was afraid.

"Don't be afraid Cho. I'm not going to hurt you as long as you obey and follow my lessons. Of course if you are disobedient I will have to punish you. Let's begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. "said Harry.

A blackboard appeared with the lesson title.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm gonna try and add all the completed chapters of this story up by the end of the day.

* * *

Harry could not believe he was doing this. But he had to be strong and show Cho who was boss.

"Let us begin. Lesson 1. Know your place. A witch should know that the wizard is her better. She should be submissive and obedient to her Master. A witch should obey her master's orders no matter what." said Harry.

"You are crazy. I will never obey a nutter like you" said Cho.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Speaking back to your Master is a no no. That is poor behavior. I will have to correct that" said Harry.

Harry pointed his wand at Cho and flicked it upward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Cho.

Harry held his wand up for 5 seconds before releasing it.

"That, Cho, is what happens when you are disobedient or not giving the proper response. I hear that the pain is quite similar to the Cruciatus curse. Now if you don't want to feel that again you will behave. Is that understood?" asked Harry.

Cho was in total shock from the pain. She had never been physically disciplined before. The pain was unbearable. She was not totally concentrating on what Harry was saying and missed hearing him ask her a question.

Harry then flicked his wand up again and Cho screamed loudly again. This time he held it for 10 seconds.

"Now I asked you a question and I expect the proper answer. Is that understood?" said Harry.

Cho was still reeling from the pain but heard what Harry said this time. She whispered "Yes" quickly so she would avoid another punishment.

"Good. Now we can continue our lesson. From now on you shall address me as Master. Is that understood?"

Cho could not believe what Harry wanted her to call him. Cho Chang had no masters. She glared at Harry.

"Never. I will never call you Master you psychopath. When I get free I am going to kill y…. AaAaaahhhhhhhh." screened Cho.

Harry one again flicked his wand up to punish Cho.

"I thought you were smarter than this Cho. But don't worry. We have plenty of time and I promise you. By the end of tonight you will be begging me to be your Master." said Harry as he continued to hold the punishment spell.

After 20 seconds of pure hell for Cho, Harry released the spell.

"Lets try again. From now on you will address me as Master. Is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes." said Cho.

Harry cast the punishment spell again for 5 seconds.

"No more. please. I said yes" said Cho.

"Yes what…" said Harry.

Cho did not understand. Then she noticed that Harry was about to raise his wand again and it finally dawned on her.

"Yes, Master." Cho quickly said.

"Atta girl. I knew you would figure it out." said Harry.

"Now let's see your Ravenclaw smarts. If I am your master, what does that make you?" asked Harry.

Cho figured out what Harry wanted her to say. She did not want to say it. The thought made her nauseous. But if she didn't answer correctly she would be punished again and she did not want that more.

"Your slave" whispered Cho.

"I'm sorry. Can you speak up? I couldn't hear that" said Harry.

Cho swallowed her pride so she wouldn't be hurt again and said "Your slave". When she noticed Harry raising his wand she quickly corrected herself by saying "Your slave, Master. Your slave, Master. Please. Don't punish me, Master".

Harry was elated. He couldn't believe how well the training was going. Cho was already starting to get conditioned to see him as her master. Now it was time to reinforce the concept.

"Hmmm. You caught yourself this time. I will let this mistake go this time. Don't say I am not a kind master. But if you foul up again, I won't be as lenient." said Harry.

Cho was shaking. Fear had totally taken over.

"Should you not thank me for being such a nice and kind master?" asked Harry.

Cho looked at him. She couldn't believe he wanted her to thank him for not punishing her. But the fear of being punished far outweigh that thought.

"T-thank you Master" said Cho.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"Thank you being a nice and kind Master" cried Cho.

"Your welcome Cho. That is just the type of guy I am. But you know what? I don't think you mean it. You don't seem to be happy about your new role in life. I don't see you smiling when you respond to me. I still see the anger and hate in your eyes. Perhaps some more punishment is in order?" said Harry.

"NOOOOO MASTER. I AM HAPPY. I AM HAPPY MASTER." cried Cho.

"Well it would help if you smiled when you responded to me. Let's try it. Are you happy to be my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

Harry started to twirl his wand in his hand.

Cho watched the wand carefully. She knew she had no choice and had to be careful or she would be punished.

"Yes Master. I am very happy that I am your… slut slave" said Cho with a forced smile at the end.

"That's better. Keep this up and you might be rewarded soon. Now let's continue our lesson. I believe that repetition is an excellent teaching method. Wouldn't you agree my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master" agreed Cho with a smile.

Harry stepped up to the chalkboard and started to write on it.

"So I want you to repeat what I wrote on the board. Don't just say it. I want you to absorb the meaning as well. Now let's begin. What are you? " said Harry.

Harry then pointed to the first line.

Cho looked at the board. She would normally never ever say such demeaning words but now was not a time where she had the luxury of pride. As much as she wanted to spit at Harry's face and kick him in the balls she knew that she had to survive for now.

"I am your slut slave, Master" said Cho.

Harry was impressed. He did not write the word master. He wanted to test her. Cho added that in herself. She was learning.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

"I belong to you, Master." said Cho.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"To obey you, Master." said Cho.

Harry flicked up his wand to cast the punishment spell.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" screamed Cho.

Cho didn't understand what she did wrong. She repeated all the words correctly. She even added Master to the end of her sentences.

"You stopped smiling my little slut slave. I started to see the anger on your eyes again." said Harry.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. I'll do better Master" cried Cho.

Harry let go of the spell.

"We shall see. Let's start again" said Harry.

"What are you?" said Harry.

"I am your slut slave, Master" said Cho with a smile.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Harry while he pointed to the second line.

"I belong to you, Master." said Cho with a smile.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"To obey you, Master." said Cho with a smile.

"Better this time. Again."

Harry then repeated the exercise multiple times for thirty minutes. He had to only punish her a few times for forgetting to smile or forgetting to say master in the beginning. At the end she had memorized and answered correctly each time.

"To obey you, Master." said a tired Cho with a smile.

"Well done my slut slave. You have finally learned what you are and who you belong to. I think it's time for you to be rewarded for your hard work." said Harry.

Cho was exhausted. She didn't know what her master was referring to when he said reward. Was he going to let her go now she thought. Then she noticed that he took out his wand and thought she was going to be punished.

Harry then flicked his wand down this time instead of up.

"Mmmmmmm….." moaned Cho.

A burst of pleasure surged through Cho's body. It was a feeling she had felt before. The same feeling when she masturbated in her bed. Cho was in heaven. It felt so good. She was getting close. Close to an orgasm. She was about to peak when the feeling disappeared.

Harry had released the pleasure spell. He had kept it on her for a minute. One of the features of the collar was it could tell Harry when Cho was going to cum. So he waited for the signal and then stopped it. He only wanted her to get a taste of it. If she behaved she would receive pleasure and if she was bad she would be punished. The book called this positive and negative conditioning.

"Nooooo. I was so close" cried Cho.

"Did you like that? Did it feel good my slut slave?" asked Harry.

Cho's mind was coming back to reality. She wanted that feeling again.

"Yes master. It felt amazing" said Cho.

"Would you like to feel it again?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master! Please master. I want to feel it again." said Cho.

"All you need to do is be my good obedient slut slave. Can you be that?" asked Harry.

"Yes master. I am your good obedient slut slave." said Cho.

Harry was quite surprised how much Cho changed after one pleasure spell. But he had to continue the training. Harry went to the board and erased what was written and put up some new lines for Cho to memorize.

"Slave. Repeat what is written on the board." said Harry.

"I am a dirty little slut slave. My purpose in life is to obey and pleasure my Master. I will do whatever my Master wishes. I will not harm my Master" said Cho.

Harry casted the pleasure spell for 10 seconds and the extreme pleasure rocked Cho's body.

"Again" said Harry.

Cho repeated the lines and was rewarded again. Harry continued this for fifteen minutes. Cho was starting to believe she was Harry's slut slave. The pleasure felt so good. But she was getting frustrated as well. Her master kept releasing the spell before she could cum.

"Yesssss. Master. That feels so good. Don't stop" moaned Cho.

Cho was wiggling in her chair during the latest positive reinforcement. Unable to touch herself as she was still tied down.

"Slut. Describe what you feel right now." said Harry.

"I feel amazing master." said Cho.

"No. I want you to describe in detail what you feel" said Harry.

"Mmmmmmm. I feel like someone is massaging and kissing my breasts and vagina" said Cho.

Harry dropped the spell.

"Nooo Master. Please don't stop, Master" cried Cho.

"You are using the wrong words. What are you?" said Harry.

"I am your dirty slut slave, Master" said Cho.

"Exactly. Sluts do no use proper words like breasts or vagina." said Harry.

Harry pointed at her breasts.

"Those are titties, pleasure pillows, milk jugs, fun bags, melons, and other dirty words you can think of." said Harry.

Harry pointed at her vagina.

"That is not a vagina. That is your pussy, fuck hole, cunt, cock pocket, etc… is that understood?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. I understand Master." said Cho.

Harry casted the pleasure spell again.

"Now describe what you feel again. Be as descriptive as a slut like you should be." said Harry.

Cho felt the familiar pleasure coursing through her body again. To describe what she felt with such vulgar words felt so demeaning. It meant she really was turning into a slut. But she had no choice.

"I feel like there are a bunch of hands playing with my titties. They are poking and prodding my tits. Pulling and sucking on my nipples. Ahhh. It feels so good. They are kneading my sex melons. Slapping my fun bags. Oh Merlin. The hands are moving down my stomach. They are starting to rub my vag...I mean my pussy. Oooh. I just felt a tongue lick across my pussy. Yesss! A tongue is swirling around my clit. Oh it feels so good master. Oooooh. A finger has started to enter my fuck hole. Oh god. It's going in and out. It's going faster. Oh god. The tongue is licking my clit too. Mmmmm. Hands are pinching my nipples. Oh master. I can't take it. So close… I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" moaned Cho.

Harry releases the spell just as Cho was about to cum again.

"Nooooo! Not again. Master. Please don't stop. I need it. Please master I'll be a good dirty slut slave. Please let me cum…" pleaded Cho.

The need in the eyes of Cho was so intoxicating to Harry. Harry could see she really wanted to cum and would do anything he asked to get it. Harry himself was hard as steel. All he wanted to do was ripped off her clothes and have his way with her. Cho would not resist. But no… He had to be patient. The training was not over. He will eventually have her but he wanted her to completely his both body and mind.

"Not yet. You have not proven you are a completely obedient dirty slut slave. We will move into your next lesson." said Harry.

The frustration in Cho was at an all time high. Her master had been toying with her buttons for hours. She was so horny. She needed release. Her panties were drenched. But the only way to get release was from her master. She had to obey or be punished. She did not know what was worse. The punishment spell or the pleasure spell. Her mind was turning to mush. All of a sudden she felt her bindings loosen.

Harry had walked over to Cho and started to untie her.

"Unfortunately it is getting late. This is the final lesson for the night." said Harry.

Harry threw the rope to the side.

"I believe I can trust you will not run away or try to harm me. Right my little slut slave?" asked Harry.

With the rope gone she was free. Cho saw the door. She could knock Harry down and make a run for it. However the fear of the punishment spell froze her. She was too afraid to run.

"Yes Master. I will not run away or harm you." said Cho.

This was a big test Harry thought. There was a chance Cho could run or attack him. He had his wand ready for anything.

"Come with me." said Harry.

Harry walked towards the door while Cho gingerly walked behind him due to her legs being jelly and her panties being soaked. She noticed a wet spot on her skirt. They stopped in front of the door.

"Your next lesson on how to be a proper slut slave is about how to greet your master. I expect you to do this every time we meet here. Once you enter the room, you are to take off your robe. Then you are to start taking off your sweater, blouse and skirt. You will fold them up into a neat pile. Afterwards you are to take off your bra and pull down your panties. Then place them down in front of you. Begin. " ordered Harry.

Cho was frozen. So far all Harry did to her was verbally abuse her and use some punishment spells. He had not touched her in any sexual way. The pleasure spell had made her horny but he did not approach her during those times. Was he going to rape her? She was still a virgin despite what the rumors were. Cho didn't move.

Harry waited a few seconds but when Cho didn't move he flicked his wand up to cast the punishment spell. Cho crumbled to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhh…. No. Please stop Master" cried Cho.

Harry left the spell on for thirty seconds. Cho was crying and shaking.

"I gave you an order and I expect it to be follow immediately. This shows you are not fully committed to be my obedient slut slave. More training is required." said Harry.

Harry moved his wand again.

"No. Master. Wait. Please. Don't punish me. I'll obey. I'll obey." begged Cho.

Harry paused and nodded to Cho. Cho slowly got up. She started off by pulling off her sweater. Next she unbuttoned her white blouse. She hesitated for a second but quickly took it off when he saw Harry move his wand. Then Cho started to unzip the side of her skirt and let it drop down. Cho was now standing in only her bra and panties. Her face was quite red from embarrassment. Not only was she half naked but there was a big wet spot on her panties. Harry looked straight at it and smirked.

Harry was fully engrossed by this strip tease. The angel he had always dreamt of was now half naked in front of him in real life. There was a big wet spot on her cute panties where the little bear emblem was. Harry was growing quite hard but reminded himself to be patient.

"Continue" said Harry

Cho was now unclasping her basic beige bra from the back. She didn't have huge tits but they were not small either. She was a b cup and proud of them for the size of her body. She tried to cover her breasts with her arm but the look Harry gave her told her she better not.

She then started to pull down her panties and stepped out of them. She was now fully naked in front of her master Harry Potter. She was so embarrassed but also slightly aroused. She was not sure why she felt a little horny from Harry Potter gawking at her. She use to find it creepy when he stared at her.

Harry on the other side was mesmerized. Cho Chang was naked in front of him. She was the picture of beauty to him. He wanted to fondle her smooth pleasure pillows. Start kissing her neck and make his way down to her pussy. That was one thing she would need to take care of though. Her pussy had a big bush of pubic hair. Harry preferred his girls to have a clean shaven pussy.

"Place your bra and panties in front of you and drop down to your knees." said Harry.

Cho complied with her master's command.

Harry walked towards the center of the room and a throne appeared. He sat down on the comfy chair.

"Now pick up your bra and panties with your mouth. Then crawl to me. Once you reach me I want you to drop them in front of me." said Harry.

Cho picked up her bra and then her panties in her mouth. She could smell her juices from the panties. She then started to crawl across the room to Harry like a dog. The shame was too much for Cho. She wanted to cry but was afraid it might upset her master and he would then punish her.

Cho held back her tears. She reached Harry and dropped her bra and panties by him feet. Harry smiled and picked up her panties. He brought it to his nose and took a big wiff.

"Mmmmm. I must say slut, for someone who wears cute teddy bear panties, you act very slutty. Your panties are drenched" chuckled Harry.

Cho looked away from shame.

Harry set the panties aside. He stretched his hand out towards Cho.

"Kiss the ring" said Harry.

Cho looked up and saw the Potter ring on Harry's middle finger. Harry, being the only male heir to the Potter family line after his father, had to wear a family ring. It was just an old tradition the old families had which only meant to show off that they were from a powerful old family.

However, in the old days, servants were made to kiss the ring to show their loyalty to the family. With Harry ordering Cho to kiss the ring, he wanted her to know that she was his property and that she had to swear loyalty to him.

Cho slowly started to raise her head to the ring and kissed it. Harry then petted her on the head like a pet.

"Now, to teach you the proper way to present yourself to your master. I want you to crawl back a few steps. Then sit up on your legs while squatting. Spread your thighs and put your hands behind your head." said Harry.

Cho was shocked. In that position her pussy would be wide open and she would be displaying her boobs for Harry. Pretty much she would be acting like a slut begging to be taken.

Cho moved slowly and sat up into the squatting position. She turned her head away and then slowly spread her thighs. Her pussy lips were spread open. She puts her hands behind her head. All of her self respect, pride, and humility lost as Harry could see all of her.

"Excellent my sexy slut slave. That is the perfect way to present yourself to your master. Now to teach you the proper greeting. Repeat what is on the board" said Harry.

Harry was beside himself. Cho was in the ultimate submissive position. She could hide nothing. Her body was put up on display for him. He flipped the board around and a message was there.

Cho read the message on the board. She took a deep breath and read the message a loud.

"Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master."

"Don't forget to smile my slave or do I need to teach you that lesson again?" said Harry.

Cho immediately straighten up and repeated the greeting.

"Greetings Master. Your Sexy Slut Slave is ready to obey and pleasure her Master." said Cho with a fake smile.

"Much Better." said Harry.

Cho relaxed a little believing that she had avoided a punishment.

"You did so well I think you deserve a reward my slut. Don't move from they position or the reward could turn into a punishment." said Harry.

Harry flicked his wand down to cast the pleasure spell.

The sensations got Cho to stiffen up again. She wanted to collapse onto the floor from the extreme pleasure she was feeling. However, if she did she would be punished instead. Cho tried to steady herself but the feelings were overwhelming.

"Uuuggg. Mmmmm. So good." moaned Cho.

"If you want me to continue the spell, you have to tell me how you are feeling. Make sure you describe it the way a dirty slut like you would." said Harry.

Cho was moaning quite loudly. She was enjoying the feeling all over her body. Some pussy juice started to leak out and drip onto the floor.

"Yessssss Master. Your dirty slut feels sooooo horny right now. It feels like hundreds of hands are pumping in and out of her wet dirty fuck hole. It feels so good Master. Can you see it Master? My pussy is gushing. Pussy juice is flowing out of me because of you Master. Oh God! I'm such a dirty slut. I want more. Mmmmmmm" said Cho.

Cho could no longer stay still. She started to sway her hips and bounce up and down on her legs. The bouncing caused her boobs to swing around as well. She was sweating everywhere. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Harry's.

The wanton need in her eyes said everything. She wanted sex. She needed sex. And the only one that could give it to her was her new master, Harry Potter.

Harry had the spell on for 5 minutes so far. He saw Cho change from an unwilling shy and embarrassed girl and into a sex driven slut who was in heat. The book did they say that if the pleasure spell was cast long enough, any woman would fall into her primal needs of sex.

After listening to her dirty talk, watching her hump herself and then the look she gave him, Harry could wait no longer. He needed to fuck his slut slave.

Harry was about to get up when an alarm sound went off. The alarm he set on his watch was beeping.

"DAMMIT. Not now." said Harry.

His watch showed it was 5:00am It was almost time when some people would be waking up. He had no choice. Cho and Harry's roommates might notice they were missing.

Harry ended the spell.

"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOO! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE LET ME CUM. YOU HAVE TO LET ME CUMMM." begged Cho.

Cho broke her display position and crawled to Harry. She started to beg Harry and was humping his leg.

Harry looked down at her. The desperation she had in her eyes. There was only one thing she wanted. She didn't care what she had to do to get it. Unfortunately there was no time for him to properly claim his slut. However, he decided that he should grant his slut slave some release.

"So you wish to cum, huh?" said Harry.

"Yes Master. I'll do anything. I'll be your dirty sex slut. I'll be anything you want me to be. Please just let me cum." begged Cho.

"Hmmm… I know what. Let's have a little pop quiz to see if you have remembered what you have learned today. Present position!" said Harry.

Cho immediately fell back into the present position. No hesitation whatsoever this time. The chance of being able to cum overcame all other feelings.

"What are you?" asked Harry.

"I am your dirty slut slave, Master" Cho responded with a smile.

"What is your purpose in life now?" asked Harry.

"Your slut slave is a here to obey and pleasure you Master" said Cho.

"Very good so far, my little slut. Just a few more questions that will decide if you get to cum or not" said Harry.

"I won't disappoint you Master." said Cho.

Harry got up and knelt down behind Cho. He took his left and groped her left boob.

"What are these called?" asked Harry as he continue to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple.

"They are your slut slave's titties, boobs, melons, pleasure pillows for you to rest your head on, fun bags for you to play with. Mmmmm that feels good Master. " answered Cho.

Harry then takes his right hand and cups Cho's pussy. He takes his middle finger and draws circles on her clit.

"Yessss Master. That's it." moaned Cho.

Harry then whispers into Cho's ear.

"What is this?" said Harry.

"This is your slut slave's dirty wet pussy. It is her fuck hole. Her cunt is waiting for her Master's big hard cock to fill it up." said Cho.

Harry then inserted his middle finger into her pussy and was rubbing her clit with his thumb. He started to move his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Oooooh yes. Yes Master! Finger fuck my pussy. It feels amazing. More. More. MORE! I'M SO CLOSE MASTER. MAY YOUR DIRTY SEX SLUT CUM? PLEASE." begged Cho.

"Only if you answer this final question correctly. Who do you belong to?" asked Harry as he sped up his fingering.

"YOU MASTER! I BELONG TO YOU MASTER! YOU OWN ME MASTER!" yelled Cho.

"Well done my slut. Your Master gives you permission to cum. CUM FOR YOUR MASTER NOW!" yelled Harry.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! CUMMING….. ARARGGGGGG" yelled Cho.

When the words came out of Harry, Cho had the biggest orgasm of her life. It felt like an explosion went off in her pussy. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She screamed out her orgasm until she lost her voice. Her eyes rolled backwards.

Harry's finger got stuck in her pussy when Cho orgasmed. Her pussy became super tight. Her body stiffened up for a few seconds and then she started to shake. Harry then felt more moisture on his hand and noticed that Cho started to squirt a lot of cum and pussy juice.

Cho felt that her orgasm lasted for hours when in reality it was around a minute.

When the orgasm ended Harry pulled out his finger. His hand was drenched. Cho collapsed backwards onto Harry.

Cho was mumbling to herself, "Thank you Master. Thank you Master.". She was out of it. Harry laid her down and kissed her forehead.

Harry went to clean himself. He was rock hard and really wanted to fuck Cho but there was no time. He would save his first time for the next training session.

Cho started to stir and wake up. Her mind was much clearer now. The need for sex was gone now. She started to remember how she acted like a wanton sex slut. The shame was setting in.

Harry threw a towel at Cho.

"Get cleaned up. It's getting late. We need to get back to our rooms before someone notices." said Harry.

Cho started to clean herself and went to put on her clothes. Harry threw her bra at her.

"What about my underwear?" asked Cho.

Harry held her panties in his hands.

"I think I'll be keeping these as a memento for your first training session" said Harry.

Cho glared at him but continued to put on her clothes.

"I hope you remember everything I taught you today. I expect you to greet me the same way for our next training session." said Harry.

"Next training session? There is more?" asked Cho.

"Of course. You didn't think this was a one time thing, did you?" said Harry.

Cho was in shock. She could not do this again.

"I expect you to be back here Sunday night at 11pm. Being the nice Master I am I'll give you Saturday off. Here are a few ground rules you should be aware of.

First off you are not allowed to speak to anyone about what happened tonight. Even if you wanted to, the collar is enchanted so that if you try to bring up that topic you will say some other random thing.

You are not to speak about me or the collar to anyone else. The collar again will stop you from speaking of it.

You are to act normally with your friends and the school faculty for now.

I expect that your pussy will be clean shaven. No more bush.

Also wear some more sexy lingerie next time.

You are also forbidden from being able to cum until your next training session.

Hmmmm...is there anything else I need to tell you?" said Harry.

"You are crazy! You think I'm gonna come back? I'm going straight to the aurors and have you arrested for rape." said Cho.

Harry stopped cleaning.

"Rape? I did no such thing to you. You were the one that begged me to let you come. Also you will find out that you will not be able to tell anyone as I stated before." said Harry

"And you seem to have already forgotten your place" said Harry.

Harry took out his wand and flicked it up. The punishment spell activated.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Cho.

Cho fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry Master. Please forgive you slut slave." begged Cho.

"You are lucky we do not have any more time for training now." said Harry.

Harry released the spell.

"Thank you Master." said Cho breathing heavily.

"What about my collar? Won't the others see it?" asked Cho.

"Don't worry about that. Only you and I can see and touch the collar. Also, to get back here come to the 7th floor by the Barnabas tapestry. That is all. Head back to your room." said Harry.

Cho stayed silent and slowly walked out the room.

Harry flopped down on the throne.

"I can't believe I did it. Cho Chang will become my fully obedient slave. And it's all thanks to this magical book. Thank you Andre Pavlov. Now onto phase 2.


End file.
